So Very Happy
by Nuingarien
Summary: A collection of Sanosuke and Megumi-centric one-shots. Will contain AU's, modern, et cetera. Mostly K plus ratings and I'll state at the beginning of a chapter if it's a T.
1. So Very Happy

Just a short drabble I thought up one idle day. It's meant to be a Sanosuke & Megumi scene but you're welcome to plugin whomever you like. Standard disclaimers apply. I make no profit from this story whatsoever.

* * *

She sat idly in one of the armchairs, her feet tucked in under her, raven hair cascading down her back, a glass of wine in one hand. She sighed in weariness. It had been a long day. It had started out well enough—restful sleep after a satisfying night (she almost blushed at the memory), a quick but filling breakfast then off to the hospital where the smooth ease with which her morning had started was quickly forgotten. Patient after patient had come in and everything and everyone seemed to be on STAT. She sighed again, wishing he'd come home already. He made her feel better even without saying a thing. Just his presence was a comfort. She shook her head, she was turning daft—a sentimental fool. Rain pattered a soft tattoo on the windows as she waited for him.

A quick footstep then she heard the key turning in the lock. The rustle of his coat as he walked in through the door, the door clicking shut behind him. She stood, abandoning the untouched glass of wine on a side table. He was standing in the hallway, with his back to her, in the middle of hanging up his coat in the closet. Water droplets caught in his brown hair glistened in the hall light. She walked quickly forward, wrapping her slender arms around him. She leaned into his back, wrapping her arms around his chest, warmth flooding her through their clothes. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent and in that moment she was completely happy, the worries of the day melting away. She smiled against his shirt, what a silly, sentimental goose she was turning into if just being with him made her all warm and mushy.

He turned around and contemplated her glowing face. "What's so funny?"

"I wasn't laughing," she replied.

"Not outwardly but I say you are."

At that moment her joy which was merrily bubbling rose to the surface, overwhelming her and she threw herself into his open arms with abandon.

"You're right. I'm laughing because I am so very, very, happy."


	2. The First Time

Snippets of first moments between the Rooster and the Fox.

* * *

**~XXX~**

The first time he felt anything for her other than resentment was the night she saved his friend's life. His friend had been hit by a foreign-weapon and was bleeding freely but she had not even hesitated, giving orders to Kaoru and Yahiko to grab the needed supplies. She had tied back her long raven hair her and rolled up her sleeves purposefully, nodding at him to bring the lamp closer. Sweat had beaded at her brow and started trickling along her neck but she never wavered in her focus. Several times, he internally cringed as she scraped, cut, and stitched mangled flesh. She worked through the night, only speaking once—to ask for more light. He admired her then. Only after the last stitch was in place, and the wounds had carefully been bandaged, did her iron strength show any sign of fatigue. She limply sank to the floor, whispering, "He'll be alright…" She was so tired she didn't even get washed up. He covered her with a blanket, tucking it around her. His previous weariness was gone; he needed to take a walk to contemplate this different side of her. As he stepped out of the clinic, he whispered, "Thank you, Megumi."

**~XXX~**

The first feeling she had toward him was gratitude, he had saved her life— four times. The first time was when she had run into the gambling house where he had been playing with Kenshin. The second was when he had fought at the Kamiya Dojo. The third was when he had fought the Oniwaban ninjas before Takeda's gate. And the fourth was when she plunged the tanto toward her heart and he caught it, taking the fatal wound meant for her in his hand. Now, as she practiced her skills as a doctor, she felt very grateful toward him for giving her another chance at life. While Kenshin had freed her, _he_ had been her savior. She was intrigued by what she saw in him. Yes, initially, she had just thought of him as some common street fighter who used his fists in lieu of his brains but his confronting her at the Takeda mansion had revealed another side to him.

**~XXX~**

The first time she felt something toward him aside from gratitude was on a very ordinary day. She was walking in town with Ayame and Suzume when they spotted Sanosuke along the street talking with one of his buddies. The girls had called out to him and though the street was bustling and the din of the market vendors was loud, he heard them. He turned and for a fleeting moment, Megumi saw a different expression pass across his face before he assumed his nonchalant manner. The emotion was genuine pleasure at the sight of the little girls. He promptly stooped down to catch hold of the two and swing them up into his arms. She felt something stir in her, and if she thought about it, she might have called it affection.

**~XXX~**

The first time he thought himself in danger of falling in love with her was when she had looked coyly at him after one of their verbal sparring matches. He couldn't even remember what it was they were talking about but in one moment arguments were flying and the next she was grinning at him, tossing her hair back in triumph and he had sat mesmerized, his heart sounding very loud in his ears.

**~XXX~**

The first time she knew she was in love was when he had walked her home after spending Tanbata night with her. She knew he was attracted to her; she had sometimes caught him looking at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. But she knew. Tanbata was a night when normally shy maidens became a little bolder toward their paramour. A night when a young man would try to steal a kiss or a caress from his ladylove. Not Sanosuke, he behaved like the perfect gentleman. She realized early into the evening that he had asked her out so she wouldn't feel sorry for herself, not because he wanted something from her. At the end of the night when he had walked her home, her heart beat rapidly as he walked down the lane, turning to wave before he disappeared into the shadows. She knew then. She knew that she loved the rooster head.

**~XXX~**

The first time he held her in his arms was years after they had met. He had been run out of Japan because of a crime he did not commit and after years of being away he had found his way back. After stopping briefly at Tokyo, he had gone straight to Aizu. He had found her house easily enough. It was the end of the day and he waited until she had seen her last patient. He had sauntered in, his hands in his pockets, like he did years ago when he came to her with a broken hand. He tried to drawl _"Oi, Kitsune,"_ in his old cocky way but instead his voice was gentle, apologetic, hopeful. His greeting was met with a gasp and a sob. Before he could even say anything else, she had flung herself into his arms crying "You're alive. You're alive." After her outburst she slapped him a good one across the face. "How dare you go away without saying goodbye?" Then she threw herself into his arms again and buried her face into his chest, whispering, "I knew you'd be back." For the first time, he did not say goodbye to her at the end of the day. Another start, the first time of many future days. Together.


	3. The Reason Why

Originally posted as a separate one-shot. Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: A glimpse into the real reason why a certain former fighter for hire and a particular lady-doctor keep butting heads.

* * *

Sagara Sanosuke had never disliked himself. Even during the "dark days" when the Sekihoutai were being hunted down and killed left and right, he did not dislike being himself, who he was. Until now.

Sano cursed. He had just left the Genzai clinic where one lady-doctor had treated new wounds on his hand. As usual, they had exchanged sharp words and Sano had sauntered out of the room with a saucy "Thanks, kitsune." Megumi had fumed but held her tongue, flipping her raven hair over her shoulder with a disdainful "humph" instead. As soon as he had left her range of sight, Sanosuke's confident aura had deflated. He cursed, kicking a stone out of his path. Why did he have to be Sanosuke, the good-for-nothing? Sure, he got rid of bad guys, or at least used to, as a fighter for hire, but that wasn't the kind of thing that impressed ladies, err, lady-doctors, that is. Sanosuke pulled at his thick brown hair irritably. What had she done to him? He had never been in love. He'd "known" women, sure, they found him irresistible and he could be charming when he wanted to be. But no one had ever awakened such feelings in him—and he wasn't talking about just physically. Takani Megumi pulled at him where it mattered and where it would hurt—his heart. But she was a lady, a cultured, beautiful, and accomplished woman. She would never have anything to do with the likes of him. So instead of allowing her and others to see what he really felt, Sanosuke argued with Megumi to hide what he really felt for her.

Megumi sighed as soon as the door slid closed behind a certain rooster-head. He just brought out the worst in her! That cocky attitude of his will get him nowhere, and his hands, ugh! those fights need to stop. When would he ever listen? She felt her frustration grating over her fast-thinning patience. She was a doctor and was duty-bound to uphold the welfare of others oh but sometimes she just wanted to roll up her sleeves and slap Sanosuke silly! Megumi paused. She had always been an even-tempered person but being with a certain someone set her nerves on edge. But if she was honest with herself, Megumi knew what caused her volatile temper with Sanosuke. She was attracted to him, madly so and she needed the cover of something equally passionate to hide her true feelings. She can't be attracted to a former fighter for hire not matter how ruggedly handsome he was. "But," her traitorous heart whispered, "he's also kind, loyal, great with children, and he can be the one for you if you let him." But he doesn't love me; he can't love me, Megumi whispered back. He may have beat up dozens of men, but I'm a murderer. I do not deserve such a good man. So Megumi argued with Sanosuke to hide what she really felt for him.

That evening, as she closed down the clinic for the day, he was by the front door, leaning casually against a tree. He was waiting for her, she knew. "I'll walk you home, fox." She merely nodded, falling in step beside him. She almost gasped at how right it felt, walking home with Sanosuke at the end of a long day. She glanced tentatively up at his profile and quickly lowered her eyes to the road in front of them. He was the one to break the silence. "How was your day, fox?" His tone was casual, not teasing. Megumi decided she liked it. She had had a difficult day, two families struck by food poisoning, one man who had thrown his back, a woman who had gone into premature labor, it had been a long and tiring day. She opened her mouth to speak when she glanced at him again. Instead, she smiled. She threaded her arm through his. He almost jumped at the contact, looking at her with disbelief written all over his face. "It's better now, toriatama,"she said, "much better now," as she rested her head against his arm. He recovered quickly, pulling his hand out of his pocket to thread his fingers through hers. They walked on in silence; an unspoken bond forged between them, their footfalls the only accompaniment to their silent trek. There was no need to argue now that they weren't hiding what they really felt for each other.

* * *

My very first Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) fanfic created in less than an hour in the spur of the moment. I would love to hear what you think. Domo arigato!

~nuingarien


	4. Better Together

Originally posted as a separate 2-chapter one-shot. Standard disclaimers apply.

My thanks to P.P.V.V. who suggested this formatting and who called me out on my tenses! =D

Summary: Sanosuke loves Megumi. Megumi loves Sanosuke. A one-shot of what these two love about the other. According to MS Word, both POV's are exactly 150 words each. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**~XXX~**

Sansouke loves Megumi.

He loves the way she laughs when he says something witty, her real laugh, not the "ohohohoho" she uses when they were around others.

He loves how gentle she is with her patients, even the most difficult ones.

He loves the way she is refined and ladylike but could turn very passionate and kiss him breathless.

He loves the tender way she looks at him after she is done being mad at him for messing up his hand _again_.

He loves the feel of her soft hands on his as she tends to his injuries.

He loves the way she would wink at him when no one else is looking.

He loves how when he is with her he is content, happy, and at peace.

He loves how being with her makes him feel alive.

He loves how she gives him a sense of belonging and home.

**~XXX~**

Megumi loves Sanosuke.

She loves the way he appears so carefree and unworried but actually observes everything around him.

She loves the way he rises to her verbal challenges.

She loves how fiercely loyal he is to his friends and loved ones.

She loves how good he is with children though he'll never admit to it.

She loves the way he is rough around the edges but so very gentle and careful with her.

She loves the way his eyes darken when he looks at her followed by a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth.

She loves how warm and secure she feels when he holds her, banishing her fears.

She loves the feel of his hair as she runs her fingers through them.

She loves how she can be herself when she is with him, not a doctor, not a lady, just herself, a woman in love.


	5. In His Arms

This one-shot is for Sakura Otome who requested a Megumi/Kanryu drabble. I hope you like this one, Sakura!

**Warning:** This one-shot depicts some violence. Someone gets beat up. You have been warned.

* * *

His fingers swept the back of her neck and she shivered in response, a gasp escaping her lips at the contact. His form behind her was warm and solid. His lips whispered by her ear and her heart sped up.

"You will be mine." He repeated.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to keep trembling limbs still, her hands curling into loose fists at her sides. He touched her face, hands soft and gentle like a lover – or so he wanted to be. She raised her chin, defiance flashing in her dark eyes.

"No."

"No?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and twisted her so she was facing him.

"Say that again." He dared her.

"You may have my body but you will never have my soul."

The slap though expected was no less painful when it was delivered but she bit back the cry that rose to her lips. Enraged, he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her like a dog would shake a doll in its jaws. He raised his hand and struck her again.

"I will own you. All of you."

With one final blow he left her battered form on the cold floor. He leaned down to hiss menacingly at her bowed head.

"Tomorrow you will make what I ask."

He didn't see the barely perceptible shake of her head or hear her whispered "_No_".

**~XXX~**

Her eyes fly open, sweat a cold sheen on her forehead, her hands clammy. She breathes out through pursed lips, attempting to calm her erratic breathing and racing heart. She is certain she made no sound but when she glances to her side he is stirring, his eyes seeking hers, concern etched on his forehead. He doesn't speak but drapes a long arm around her and pulls her close, pillowing her head on his chest and soothing her with his warmth and the even beat of his heart under her ear.

"Nightmare?"

She nods, silent.

"I won't let anyone harm you."

"I know."

"Good."

There is no other sound except for their quiet breathing. She twines her slender fingers with his, trapping their joined hands under her chin.

"Thank you, Sano."

"It's what I'm here for." He was dismissing her thanks. He places a tender kiss on her forehead, "I love you."

He runs his fingers through her long midnight tresses, lulling her back to sleep. Soon, they drift off but this time her dreams are filled with a different man. One in whose arms she found peace.


	6. Indignity

Standard Disclaimers apply. Only the plot bunny's mine.

* * *

Kenshin Himura rang the doorbell to his friends' the Sagara's suburban home. In his hands was a jar of his wife's pickled vegetables that Sano's wife had specifically requested. For the life of him, he can't think why since she never liked it when Kaoru prepared it before. He could think of only one solution– she wanted it for medicinal use. "Coming!" Sano's voice called through the door. A moment later, the taller man opened the door to Kenshin's surprised "Oro?"

Sanosuke Sagara had lived through a lot of abuse. Abuse of body through his rough and tumble childhood and college football days, abuse of emotions when he was courting the woman who was now his wife, and abuse of mind due to all the things she was having him do recently. Cooking and preparing food for her was one of these. Not that he couldn't cook— he did, and very well at that. Not that he didn't want to cook for her— he did, and he loved cooking for her. It was _what_ she asked him to prepare.

For example, the other day she wanted a peanut butter sandwich with apples and tomatoes. The evening before it was ice cream with cayenne pepper flakes and chopped celery; last night it was ramen noodles with strips of dried fish and sugar cane; then early this morning it was pancakes with jam – lots of jam which was normal enough but she _didn't like_ jam! and now, the crowning glory of her craziness was asking for Kaoru's pickled vegetables! He could understand her wanting Kenshin's pickled vegetables, but _Kaoru's_? She had to have finally snapped.

"Thanks, Kenshin. I appreciate it."

Kenshin was still looking at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"What?" Sanosuke demanded.

The redhead burst out laughing. Sano looked down to where the other man was pointing—at _him_. He was wearing sweats, a white shirt, and an apron. A _frilly_, _pink_ _and_ _purple_ apron. He forgot he had put on his wife's favorite apron when he prepared the pancakes.

"Shut up right now or I'll dump this over your head," he said to Kenshin, a glare worthy of Megumi's admiration flashing from his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry," the unrepentant _friend_ gasped, trying to catch his breath from his fit of laughter. "Later, man," _haha_ "I have to tell" _more chortling,_ "Yahiko."

"Kenshin!" But the other man was already driving away.

"Honey, do you have our breakfast?" His beloved's voice drifted down sweetly from the second floor.

"Yes, dear," he sighed wearily. Five months. Just five more months before this could be all over. He can't wait.

* * *

A/N: Let there be no mistake: Sanosuke is married to Megumi! (^ ^,)


	7. White Walls

Just something that popped into my head one day.

* * *

"Sanosuke Sagara! Stop fidgeting. The way you're acting, it's like you're the one who's going to get poked and prodded."

"Sorry." He mumbled. Megumi looked carefully at her husband. He didn't have a ready retort—that was odd. They didn't jump at each other's throats anymore but he still always had a witty comeback, no less than she. He was a little pale and when she clasped his large hand in hers, it was cold. Megumi stared at him in surprise.

"You _really_ are nervous in waiting rooms, aren't you?"

He nodded, his eyes closed, head tilted back against the wall.

"But you used to come to the clinic all the time and you weren't like this! How come?"

"You were there," he said simply.

Megumi smiled even though he couldn't see it. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"My silly _toriatama_." She whispered affectionately.


	8. Dr Takani, Spinster

It was a quiet winter night at the hospital. The first snows had arrived less than a fortnight before and the fresh snow was still a welcome sight. Nurses had just finished the hour's rounds and were back at the station completing patient charts.

"Hey, Aiko!"

"What's up?"

"Is Dr. Takani still in?"

"Yeah, she was making her rounds about 15 minutes ago. She's probably in her office completing charts, why?"

"There's a man outside looking for her."

"Really? What does he look like? She's had a stalker before, you know."

"No way! Dr. Takani?"

"Better believe it. He got arrested in the lobby after someone called in the cops."

"That's crazy! But then she is a beauty."

"Well?"

"Oh, he doesn't look like a creep. He's pretty tall, has brown hair. Decent and sharp looking."

The nurse called Aiko peered out from the nurse's station.

"You call that just _decent_? He's dreamy. What does he want with her?"

"He didn't say. Said he'll just wait for her."

"Could he be her boyfriend?"

"Megumi Takani have _a boyfriend_?" The other nurse's tone was incredulous.

"Why not?"

"You haven't been here long enough but Dr. Takani has never had a boyfriend. Rumor has it that she probably fell in love once before she came here but he either died or left her. There's been no one since she was hired three years ago."

"That's so sad! But back to the situation at hand, who's he then?"

"Someone who _wants_ to be her boyfriend, maybe?

"They would look good together, that much I could tell. Should we let him know that she's still making her rounds?"

"No! What if she doesn't want him to know?"

"Well he can't just wait there forever."

"She'll be down soon and she can deal with him herself."

It was less than 5 minutes later when Dr. Takani came down with the completed patient charts. She gave them to the nurses who didn't get a chance to mention anything about her visitor. She bid the nurses a cheery goodnight, not noticing the man who stood when she came into view. The nurses watched in shock as the "spinster" doctor's face lit up when she saw the handsome stranger and was promptly enclosed in the man's arms in an intimate embrace. But their surprise knew no bounds when she tilted her head up to receive a kiss _on the lips_! Two weeks later Dr. Takani was no more.

**xOxOxOx **

Two women sat across from each other at a café, catching up on the events of the past few weeks.

"So, it's Megumi Takani-Sagara now, huh?"

"Yes." The beautiful woman smiled happily as she sipped her latte.

"I like how it sounds. What does Sano think?"

"He's actually the one who insisted on my keeping Takani."

"That was nice of him."

"He's never really been fond of Sagara so he said he didn't see why we should both 'suffer'."


	9. Eager

This is a T rated chapter with fluff and a very minute hint of lime. Sadly, these characters are still not mine.

* * *

He had barely stepped through the front door and locked it behind him before his arms were full of lovely, vibrant, and very turned on wife. He could have laughed at her almost desperate kisses if he didn't feel the same emotion himself. Her touch was everywhere and he groaned as her warm hands made contact with his chest and abs under the shirt she'd yanked from his pants.

"The baby's sleeping. We should have enough time."

He maneuvered them toward the stairs but she tugged him toward the living room instead.

"Too far."

He grinned against her neck. She was impatient. He liked it. He lifted her and she immediately wrapped her long legs around him. He lowered himself to sit on the couch as she moved to straddle him, her knees touching the back of the couch. His hands found her waist in gentle familiarity as hers buried themselves in his hair. They hadn't been intimate in the last few weeks before their son was born and apparently, based on his wife's actions, they can resume physically expressing their love, five weeks after the birth of their first child. She began to move, her hips grinding in slow deliberate motions against him. He groaned. This was going too fast, they were moving too fast. He had been waiting for this, wanting this, but he wanted to take his time getting to know his wife again. He wanted it to be special. He moved his hands down to her hips to stop her gyrations. She squirmed on his lap and made a sound of displeasure against his lips. He closed his eyes and shook his head both to tell her no and to clear his hazy mind. When he opened his eyes he almost lost his resolve. Megumi was gazing at him with love and _something else_ shining from her eyes, her kiss-bruised lips slightly parted, her hair tousled. She presented a very erotic sight indeed. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"We have to stop. I want to make it special for you." He tucked an errant strand of her ebony hair behind her ear, caressing her face. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Just being with you is special, Sano. I've missed you." They have yet to be apart for extended lengths of time since they had gotten married but he knew exactly what she meant.

"It won't be for much longer, I promise."

"It better not be." She threatened but she was smiling. Her voice dropped and she breathed against his ear, "Can we at least make out then?"

He grinned, swiftly vaulting up and pinning her under him on the couch.

"It would be my pleasure."


End file.
